


love, that's so demanding

by overcapitalized



Series: off to find another way [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Police, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcapitalized/pseuds/overcapitalized
Summary: Allison'sthingwith Eudora Patch began three months into her tenure at the police academy.~An Umbrella Academy AU where they all have each other's jobs.





	love, that's so demanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedeserttree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeserttree/gifts).



> Thanks to thedeserttree for helping edit this and also putting up with my nonsense.

Her _thing_ with Eudora Patch began three months into her tenure at the police academy.

Allison was having a “talk” with one of her professors, about the _terrible mistake_ that accidentally gave her a failing grade.

A woman was waiting for her outside the door. She looked scornful.

“I saw that.”

“Oh? And what did you see?” Allison smiled and tilted her head. This particular smile was the one that ensured she never had to buy herself a drink. 

“I saw you _Rumour him._ That’s a _crime_.” Like a little kid.

“No, I think you’ll find it _isn’t_ ,” Allison’s smile widened, showed teeth. Laws were designed for the ordinary, and Allison Hargreeves was not it. “They can’t ban _magic powers_ , they’d get laughed out of the room.”

The woman looked startled, but recovered admirably. “They might not ban your powers, but they can still throw _you_ out. I’ll file a complaint. An official one, with a paper trail and anonymous Review Board members. You can’t Rumour your way out of that.”

Huh, kitty had claws. Allison was surprised, but refused to let it show on her face. Weakness, even for a moment, meant death, as dear old Dad had taught. She leaned in towards the woman, who and shorter than her. Pretty, too.

“Are you _threatening_ me,” she said, willing her voice to be smooth and deep, flirtatious.

Annoyingly, she refused to look rattled. “It’s the truth. You’ll get kicked out of the academy.”

Allison leaned back, trying to suppress her frustration, and ran her hand through her hair, probably ruining it. Fuck discretion. “Then why are you _telling me_ instead of doing it? What do you want?”

The woman leaned back on her heels. “I want you to stop. You can’t cheat your way into what I’ve worked for.” Her brow was furrowed. Her first sign of being affected. Allison resisted the urge to smooth it with her fingers.

“Then I think we have a deal,” one that Allison had no intention of following through on. “Miss…?” She tried a winning smile.

“Just Eudora Patch, thanks.” The wo- _Eudora_ gave her a dirty look. It was just _unfortunate_ how fetching she looked doing it.

“Allison Hargreeves, at your service.” Eudora looked like she’d be a fun time, once she took that stick out of her ass.

She looked faintly amused. “I know who you are. I used to read the comics when I was a kid.” She started walking away, but stopped at the corner and turned around with a sly look. “Your brother’s hot!”

As a parting shot, it was masterful. Allison elected to retain the tatters of her dignity and did not shout “ _Which one?_ ” after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Hopefully, a Klaus one will be next.


End file.
